Amor eterno
by Girisha-Chan
Summary: Narusaku. Naruto está de vuelta. En Konoha ya se acerca el festival de la flor, ¿Qué sorpresa le espera a cierta pelirosa, luego de recibir una inesperada invitación?
1. Invitación

**Holaaa^^**

**Girisha-chan presentándose aquí~**

**Soy nueva en fanfiction, y este es el primer fic que escribo, siento si hay errores o si la narración no es muy buena, con el tiempo sé que podre mejorarla. Deseo que les guste esta historia, pues a mí me ha encantado escribirla.**

**Este fic ya lo había publicado en un foro .ws bajo el nombre de Ale_Haruno29.**

**Sin más que decirles, disfruten la lectura~**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Invitación**

Amanecía otro día en la aldea oculta de la hoja, el sol comenzaba a iluminar las calles, hacia un clima fresco y el viento soplaba con suavidad. Para cierta kunoichi era un día como cualquier otro, con la misma rutina de siempre, la pelirosa ojos esmeralda se dirigía al hospital de Konoha.

Sabía que iba a ser un día largo, puesto que recientemente hubo un conflicto con la aldea de la roca, ocasionando tremendas peleas y dejando cientos de heridos. Para suerte de ambas aldeas el conflicto fue resuelto, pero aun así quedaban muchos heridos que debían ser atendidos.

Era temprano aun, cuando la pelirosa fue a reportarse a la oficina de su maestra, la Godaime Hokage.

-Buenos Días, Tsunade-sama! – dijo Sakura saludando a su maestra

-Buenos Días, Sakura - respondió Tsunade – ¿Otra vez tan temprano aquí? – pregunto Tsunade

Tsunade sabía que Sakura se estaba sobre esforzando por estar trabajando día y noche sin descansar y esto la tenía un poco preocupada.

-Así es - respondió Sakura - Tsunade-sama nadie más que usted sabe cómo me gusta mi trabajo y no me canso de él.

Pero aun así, deberías descansar un poco – Intervino Tsunade – Eres aun joven, no es necesario que pases todos los días encerrada trabajando cuando puedes salir a divertirte con tus amigos o hacer otras cosas.

-Tsunade-sama con todo respeto, pero creo que por ahora el trabajo es lo más importante- continua Sakura - y sabe la cantidad de heridos que hay en este momento, no puedo tomarme un descanso con esta situación.

-Está bien – dijo Tsunade sediento, sabía que era imposible hacer cambiar de opinión a su terca estudiante.

Tsunade sabía que lo que decía Sakura era una de las razones por las cuales se mantenía tan seguido en el hospital pero lo cierto era que ella estaba ahí todos los días debido a la ausencia de cierta personita importante para la kunoichi

-Gracias, Tsunade-sama – dijo Sakura – con su permiso - se retiró lista para trabajar.

Lo cierto era que Tsunade tenía razón ella estaba agotada de tanto trabajo, pero no podía parar, además de ser su obligación era lo único que tenía que hacer en el día. Sus días se habían vuelto vacíos desde que cierto rubio había dejado la aldea para ir a una misión.

Sakura se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del hospital cuando comenzó a recordar aquella sonrisa zorruna que tanto le gustaba, en verdad le hacía mucha falta el idiota de Naruto.

**Flash Back**

Recién se había dado cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía hacia Naruto. Hace años atrás ella estuvo enamorada de su ex compañero de equipo, Sasuke, siempre le había atraído por su actitud fría, su físico y su popularidad, no fue hasta años después que se dio cuenta que esos sentimientos no eran de amor. Y es que cada día que pasaba junto a la compañía del rubio ojos azules le hacía ponerse cada vez más feliz, a pesar de que era realmente tonto, ese baka tenía un lado sensible y protector hacia ella, eso hizo que poco a poco nacieran esos nuevos sentimientos de atracción hacia el rubio.

Fue hasta hace poco que se dio cuenta de lo que significaba verdaderamente el sentimiento de "amar" y no había duda de que ella sentía un gran amor hacia el Joven Uzumaki. Pero no tenía el valor necesario para confesarlo.

Naruto estaba a punto de partir hacia una misión en la que podía tardar tanto semanas como meses, él iba a partir junto al resto del equipo Kakashi. Sakura no podía ir en esta misión debido a que resultó herida en la misión pasada.

Para que el equipo estuviera completo la hokage sustituyo a Ino por sakura, después de todo necesitaban llevar a una ninja médico. A sakura le molesto que Ino fuera en su lugar pero no había otra opción, esas eran las órdenes de su maestra.

Pero lo que más le dolía era saber que no iba a ver por un buen tiempo esos ojos azules que le daban tanta alegría, ni esas sonrisas que le daban animo cada mañana y no iba escuchar ese "Sakura-chan" pronunciado por esos tiernos labios, Al recordar todo aquello le hizo sonrojarse ¿¡En que estaba pensando en esos momentos!? Dentro de poco su rubio se iba y tenía que despedirse de la mejor manera, después de todo no le iba a ver por un tiempo.

-Naruto! – Grito la pelirosa para captar la atención del rubio que estaba a punto de marcharse – ¡No creas que por que no voy en esta misión puedes comportarte como un idiota! – Continuo bajando su tono de voz – actúa con precaución y no exageres – lo miro con gesto de preocupación.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio sonriendo – volveremos sanos y salvos – aseguro – tu preocúpate por sanar esas heridas – miro con tristeza la herida en el brazo de la pelirosa.

-¡No seas tonto! – Dijo la pelirosa tapándose la herida – está herida no es nada, si fuera por mi yo iría en esta misión, pero Tsunade-sama no me ha dejado- soltó un suspiro – solo Prométeme que regresaras sano y salvo.

- Ya te lo dije sakura-chan, no tienes de que preocuparte -ttebayo! – Le dijo Uzumaki con un tono firme – Todo estará Bien – dedico una gran sonrisa de esas que a Sakura le fascinaban.

Sakura no puedo evitar el no sonrojarse ante aquel gesto, así que para evitar que la mirara en su apenado estado se apuró en despedirse.

-Bien, entonces cuídense y vayan con precaución- se despido la pelirosa

- Hai!- respondió él sonríete Naruto- Vamos en marcha!- grito entusiasmado, haciendo que los de su equipo le siguieran para partir a su misión - Volveremos pronto Sakura-chan- dijo despidiéndose de Sakura a medida que se alejaba caminando.

Sakura solo observaba como la figura del rubio iba desapareciendo de su vista.

_Por favor regresa sano y salvo Naruto – _pensó- _cuando vuelvas necesito decirte algo importante._

**End Flash Back**

Sakura había terminado con el trabajo de ese día, ya estaba atardeciendo, así que decidió ir a su casa a ducharse y prepararse una deliciosa cena.

Iba saliendo del hospital caminando con un paso lento y una mirada vacía, sin emoción, era otro día que acaba y sin señales de que Naruto volviera de su misión.

Pensó en comprar un poco de ramen para la cena, después de todo al parecer el rubio le estaba pegando sus descuidadas costumbres. Cuando iba a entrar al Ichiruka vio que en la esquina de la calle Ino iba caminando, en ese segundo olvido todo.

Si Ino estaba allí solo significaba una cosa, él había regresado, Naruto había vuelto. Sakura salió corriendo en busca de esos cabellos rubios. Si acababan de llegar, Naruto en esos momentos debía estar reportándose en la oficina de la Hokage.

Sakura necesitaba llegar lo más pronto posible ahí, quería verlo, deseaba verlo, esos ojos azules que la llenaban de alegría, esa sonrisa que le arrebataba miles de latidos a su corazón, tenía que verlo, era algo que debía hacer.

Cuando iba llegando, miro a lo lejos como una sombra venia saliendo de la oficina de la Hokage, no podía ser otra persona más que él.

-¡NARUTO!- grito la agitada pelirosa, que aun venia corriendo.

- ¿Sakura- chan…? – dudo Naruto al ver como la kunoichi venia de lo más rápido corriendo hacia él.

-¡Naruto! - dijo aun agitada llegando cerca del rubio – ¡¿Cuando has vuelto?! – pregunto alarmada.

- Hace poco- contesto el rubio, que no entendía por qué Sakura venia tan alarmada – pero ¿Que te ha ocurrido sakura-chan? ¿Porque venias corriendo de esa forma tan desesperada? – pregunto preocupado al ver la respiración entrecortada de sakura.

-¡Porque estaba preocupada por ti, idiota!- grito sakura y con sus últimas energías golpeo a Naruto en la cabeza.

-¡Itai! - grito Naruto adolorido por el reciente golpe.

- ¡Como no se te ocurre avisar que has vuelto! - dijo enfadada la pelirosa – No sabes lo preocupada que estuve- bajo el tono de voz y fijo su mirada en Naruto con los ojos llenos de tristeza, todos esos meses ella había estado muy preocupada sin saber noticias del rubio.

-Sakura-chan…. – susurro el ojiazul mirando la triste mirada de sakura – no tenías que preocuparte, como te dije venimos sanos y salvos ¡Mira! –Dijo señalándose así mismo, mostrando que no tenía ningún rasguño – estamos más que bien – dijo embozando una gran sonrisa. Él quería que sakura se animara, odiaba verla de esa manera.

Sakura al notar aquella sonrisa que tanto le hacía falta hizo que se llenara de una inmensa felicidad y ella le devolvió la sonrisa al rubio con otra bella y apenada.

Naruto al ver a Sakura con esa sonrisa tan encantadora y esas mejillas ruborizadas, hizo que él también se sonrojara. Ella se veía tan hermosa, sin duda Sakura era la persona que el más amaba y siempre iba a cuidar de ella, no importaba nada.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo sigues del brazo? – pregunto recordando la gran herida que tenía Sakura la última vez que la vio.

-Ya estoy mejor – respondió Sakura, notando cierta preocupación por parte del rubio – todas las heridas que tenía han sanado.

- Qué bien! – Dijo Naruto con un tono de alivio, si ella se encontraba bien, entonces él estaba bien.

Konohamaru que pasaba por ahí, miro a Naruto y decidió irle a mostrar su nueva técnica mejorada.

-¡Naruto Nii-san! – Grito el pequeño para captar la atención del rubio – ¡Adivina! he mejorado la técnica del sexy no jutsu ¡Y es mejor que la tuya! – alardeo

-Ja!, eso es lo que tú piensas! Pero yo la he estado practicando y la he perfeccionado- dijo muy orgulloso Uzumaki.

Konohamaru al escuchar eso, le hizo sentir una gran curiosidad por saber cómo la había perfeccionado Naruto.

-¡Muéstramela! ¡Quiero verla Naruto Nii-san! –comenzó a insistir el joven shinobi.

-¡Está bien! ¡Aquí vamos! – Dijo Naruto preparándose para realizar la técnica - ¡Sexy No Jutsu!

Naruto se convirtió en una mujer desnuda exageradamente voluptuosa siendo tapada por una pequeña neblina.

-¡Wow! Increíble Naruto Nii-san- dijo sorprendido Konohamaru- en verdad has perfeccionado la técnica y yo que pensaba que te había superado - soltó un suspiro de decepción.

Naruto no dejaba de alardear con su nueva técnica, pero había olvidado algo importante, cierta pelirosa estaba en frente de ellos viendo aquella indecorosa escena, no tardó mucho en que saliera un aura roja de furia de su cuerpo.

-¡NA-R-UT-O-! – dijo furiosa la pelirosa a punto de estallar.

Naruto al ver a sakura de esa manera rápidamente deshizo el Jutsu

- Sa—aa-a-kuu—raa-chann- tartamudeo Naruto– es—ss-pe-e-ra por fav-or!- dijo con miedo sabiendo lo que venía.

-¡BAKA!- Grito la furiosa sakura, dejando caer todos sus golpes en la cabeza del espantado rubio.

* * *

Era de noche y Sakura se encontraba en el hospital sanando los moretones y heridas que tenía el rubio, todas estas ocasionadas por ella en su

momento de furia.

-¡Itai!- se quejó Naruto al sentir como Sakura presionaba el moretón que tenía en el brazo.

-Naruto, quédate quieto, que no me dejas sanar los golpes – dijo la pelirosa para volver a presionar el morado que tenía que sanar – Trata de no moverte.

-¡Pero es que duele Sakura-chan!- se quejó nuevamente el rubio retorciéndose por el dolor.

- ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!- le regaño la kunoichi - por actuar como un idiota me llevas a hacer este tipo de cosas.

- Discúlpame, Sakura-chan- se arrepentía – sé que te molesta que haga este tipo de cosas en frente tuyo, y aun así nunca me controlo – dijo mientras hacía gestos de decepción.

- No, Naruto- Dijo la kunoichi- También ha sido mi culpa, me he pasado esta vez, soy yo la que no se sabe controlar- agacho la cabeza en signo de disculpa, pensando en que si continuaba con esa actitud el rubio un día la llegaría a odiar, el solo pensar en eso le dolía.

- No tienes porque, Sakura-chan – dijo el rubio agachando su cabeza para quedar en frente a la de sakura- así es como eres y así como estas, está bien – embozo una sonrisa- a mí me gusta así como eres sakura-chan.

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de sakura acelerara su ritmo y que sus mejillas tuvieran un color rosa.

-Gracias, Naruto – dijo apenada sintiendo como el corazón casi se le sale de los nervios, sabía que debía decirle sus sentimientos a Naruto, y debía ser lo más pronto posible, pero ¿cómo lo haría?

Fue hasta después que se dio cuenta que sus caras estaban demasiado cerca, tanto que hasta podían escuchar la respiración del otro, al notarlo su respiración se aceleraba por los nervios, sabía que debía de alejarse lo más pronto o si no podía ser demasiado para ella, su corazón estaba a mas no poder de latir y sus mejillas de un rojo vivo, si seguía tan cerca de su rubio, la iba hacer hiperventilar y morir de una ataque de nervios.

-Listo, Naruto, he terminado- se apuró en decir, alejándose lo más rápido- ahora ya nos podemos ir- dijo esperando que su corazón y respiración volvieran a su estado normal.

- Sakura – chan, antes de irnos te quería preguntar algo…- dijo dudoso.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto curiosa sakura, ya se había calmado un poco.

-Bueno tu sabes que el "festival de la flor" es la otra semana ¿no?- espero hasta que la pelirosa asintió – y como sabes este festival es solo para parejas…- sakura asintió otra vez, no sabía a donde quería llegar el rubio – y me preguntaba si querías… venir conmigo…

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

_¡¿Naruto me está invitando con él?!- _pensó asombrada es su mente_- ¿los dos? ¿Juntos?, pero ese festival es solo para casados, novios o enamorados... Eso quiere decir ¿que Naruto sigue enamorado de mí?-_al pensar aquello no pudo evitar sonrojarse- _significa que tal vez yo, si le digo mis sentimientos ahora ¿el me corresponderá? –_ eso le hizo sentir una inmensa alegría, tal vez esta era su oportunidad, esta vez ella podría estar con Naruto, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con el solo pensar en la nueva oportunidad que tenía.

-Tu sabes…- continuo Naruto, sacándola de sus pensamientos- podemos ir como una pareja de** amigos** - al escuchar esa palabra todas la esperanzas de la kunoichi se rompieron de un solo golpe.

Hubo un total silencio, solo se escuchaba el viento y las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer. La pelirosa tenía una mirada perdida, como si estuviera en otro mundo, sus ojos parecían que estaban a punto de llorar y en su mente se comenzaba torturar.

_-¡Soy una estúpida! –_ se insultaba - _después de todo los años que él estuvo enamorado de mí y yo le ignore y le trate como una miseria, como pude creer que Naruto seguía enamorado de mi - _la pelirosa se contenía por no llorar - _Naruto ahora solo me ve como una amiga, me lo merezco, Soy una tonta- a_pretaba fuertemente los puños por el odio que sentía consigo misma.

-¿Y bien…?- pregunto el rubio que aún no recibía respuesta de sakura

Sakura que estaba de espalda a Naruto, no sabía que responder, ese no era el mejor momento, quería salir corriendo de ahí y llorar a mares, pero eso no era lo correcto, sería una cobarde si hiciera eso, contuvo sus lágrimas y con valor decidió voltear a ver a Naruto.

Este aún estaba esperando una respuesta de Sakura. Al ver que Naruto no se iba a ir sin una respuesta, Sakura decidió pensar rápido en que debía de hacer, a pesar de que se encontraba destrozada por dentro ella tenía responder.

-Naruto…. Yo…- La pelirosa dudo, pero tenía que hacerlo- Yo…. Acepto- dijo apretándome fuertemente su puño. En verdad era una idiota, por que aceptaba si sabía que iba a dolerle ir solo como una amiga.

Pero había tomado una decisión, ella decidió que a pesar de que Naruto la viera como una amiga, ella no podía esconder para siempre esos sentimientos que tenía hacia él y sabía que si no se los decía iba a explotar. Así que, el día del festival ella le diría todo a Naruto, confesaría todos los sentimientos, no importaba si la rechazaba, aunque le doliera se lo merecía, y ella quería que Naruto supiera el cómo se siente es por eso que acepto, a pesar de que su decisión no pueda ser la correcta.

-¡¿Enserio?! - Dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa, no podía creer que Sakura había aceptado, eso le hacía muy feliz – ¡Qué bien! No sabes cuánto me alegra que hayas aceptado Sakura chan -continuo haciendo aún más grande su sonrisa, de verdad que estaba muy feliz.

Sakura estaba muy dolida aun, pero al ver la inmensa alegría del rubio no tuvo opción más que dedicarle una media sonrisa, a pesar de querer gritarle de porque se alegraba tanto por algo como eso.

Con un dolor profundo sakura se dirigió a su casa, pensando en que si la decisión que tomo había sido la correcto o no, pero ya no había marcha atrás, ella tenía que disfrutar al máximo ese día con el rubio y buscar el momento adecuado para declararse, esta semana Sakura tenía mucho que pensar.

Mientras que el Rubio rebosaba de felicidad y es que dentro de una semana tenía una "cita" con su Sakura-chan y él le tenía nada más y nada menos que una gran sorpresa…

**Continuara….**


	2. La semilla

**Holaaaa de nuevo~**

**Aquí**** esta el segundo capitulo de Amor eterno, espero les guste^^**

**Nuevamente me disculpo si hay errores o faltas de ****ortografía**

**Originalmente era un two-shot pero decidí hacerle un epilogo que publicare mas luego.**

**Sin mas que decirles, disfruten el capitulo~**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La Semilla**

Era ya medio día y la kunoichi de cabellos rosa seguía tendida en su cama, toda la semana se la paso pensando en cómo debía actuar cuando estuviera con Naruto. Había decidido disfrutar al máximo la noche junto al rubio y en el momento adecuado decirle lo que sentía, pero para decir sus sentimientos debía buscar la manera de explicar bien cada cosa para que el rubio comprendiera perfectamente el cómo se sentía.

Y pensar que se le iba a declarar el día del "festival de la flor" quién lo diría, tal vez eso le traería un poquito de suerte, después de todo ese festival era el más importante para todos los enamorados de Konoha.

"El festival de la flor" es un festival que Konoha celebra una vez al año, en el cual una pareja, ya sean casados, novios o enamorados (en el caso de Sakura "amigos") llegan a compartir una noche juntos con las diferentes atracciones , los juegos, sorteos, restaurantes, entre otras cosas.

Lo que hacía diferente y especial este festival era que a medianoche , el hombre regalaba una flor, cualquiera que él quisiera, a su mujer jurándole amor eterno, se decía que si hacían esto, su amor nunca acabaría, es por eso que el "festival de la flor" era importante para las parejas de Konoha.

Todas las personas en Konoha estaban haciendo los preparativos para el festival que se llevaría a cabo dentro de pocas horas. Había un montón de personas en las calles, las mujeres estaban entusiasmadas, se imaginaban que tipo de flor le darían sus enamorados y buscaban el kimono perfecto para la ocasión; Los hombres buscaban las flores adecuadas para sus doncellas, comúnmente las flores eran elegidas de acuerdo a las características y belleza que presentaba la mujer, elegir la flor correcta era algo que debían hacer con mucha delicadeza.

Eran ya las tres de la tarde y sakura aún seguía tendida en cama, continuaba con su preparación sentimental, pero sabía que el tiempo se agotaba y debía comenzar a arreglarse.

**Flash Back**

Días atrás ella le contó todo lo sucedido a su amiga Ino, necesitaba con quien desahogarse pues sino iba a explotar y no había mejor persona que su mejor amiga. Ino al escuchar todo lo ocurrido a Sakura no dudo en apoyarla y animarla y le dijo que no perdiera esperanza, después de todo Ino aun creía que Naruto seguía amando a Sakura. A la pelirosa las palabras de su amiga le animaron un poco, aunque sabía que aquello era casi imposible.

Ino salió con sakura a buscar unos lindos kimonos que las hicieran ver radiantes. Ino estaba muy emocionada puesto que su novio Sai la invito al festival y estaba segura que el buscaría una flor igual de bella que ella, es por eso que debía de buscar un kimono que la hiciera ver más bella de lo que era _(n\a: que creída ha salido Ino )_ y aprovecho para ayudar a su amiga Sakura a buscar un kimono que la hiciera ver esplendida.

Sakura se probó miles de kimonos, tardaron muchas horas buscándolo hasta que por fin encontró el adecuado.

**End Flash Back**

Ya faltaban 3 horas para reunirse con su cita y sakura ya había pensado muy bien en como manejaría la situación, así que se levantó de su cama y comenzó a vestirse. Quería verse estupenda, a pesar de todo por lo menos quería verse presentable frente al rubio, tal vez hasta tener un elogio de él, pero sobre todo porque tal vez iba a ser la última vez que salían, ya que si Naruto la rechaza probamente ya no serían más amigos.

Sakura se ducho y luego de salir se colocó el kimono que había comprado, el Kimono era sencillo, de color naranja y al costado izquierdo traía un tono lila con rosas blancas adornando el diseño, ese kimono era perfecto puesto que dejaba ver su perfecta silueta, pero no fue esa la por la cual lo escogió, sino que fue porque llevaba el color Naranja, el corlo favorito de su rubio.

Luego de terminar de colocarse el kimono se arregló el cabello, se hizo una media cola sujetándola con una rosa blanca, luego se maquillo, no quiso exagerar así que solo se dio unos pequeños retoques y para sus labios aplico un rosa pastel, ya estaba lista ahora solo debía controlar sus nervios y esperar a que llegara el momento de su declaración.

* * *

Ya era de noche y Sakura había salido al punto de encuentro con Naruto, ella se aseguraría de disfrutar cada momento con el rubio, aunque después de todo ese tonto siempre la hacía sonreír de uno u otra forma.

Se hacía tarde y la hora en que se supone que debían de estar ya había pasado y Naruto aún no aparecía. Sakura comenzaba a impacientarse cada vez más.

_¡A quien se le ocurre dejar esperando a una dama! ¡Ese idiota de Naruto! Tenía que ser el ¡¿En dónde se habrá metido?! – _pensaba molesta la kunoichi, cuando de pronto escucho su nombre.

-Sakura-chan- grito el rubio que a lo lejos venia corriendo acercándose cada vez más a la pelirosa - Sakura-Chan perdón por la tardanza- dijo una vez cerca de la kunoichi.

-¡Naruto idiota! – le grito un poco enojada la kunoichi por retraso – me has hecho esperar un montón ¿En dónde estabas?- reclamaba

- Lo siento Sakura- chan, es que tuvo un problemita, pero luego te diré donde estaba- dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la enojada pelirosa.

Sakura se sonrojo al ver el guiño, ese bobo siempre la desconcertaba con sus gestos.

-Está bien- dijo sakura ya calmada, sabía que no debía perder el tiempo discutiendo, después de todo hoy tenían de mucho que disfrutar juntos.

Naruto al ver que el enojo de la pelirosa ya había pasado, le dedico una sonrisa pícara, haciendo que las mejillas de sakura se tornaran color rosa.

Los dos se dirigieron al festival, se encontraron con sus demás amigos y todo estos tenían parejas, Ino estaba de lo más feliz junto a Sai, Tenten y Neji estaban agarrados de la mano un poco apenados, Kiba estaba de lo más feliz hablando mientras que su tímida novia Hinata se agarraba fuertemente de su brazo, Shikamaru se encontraba hablando por teléfono con su adorada novia Temari, que no puedo llegar al festival debido a un problema que surgió en Suna.

Todos estaban felices con sus parejas, se despidieron y se dirigieron a disfrutar del festival. Sakura noto que ella y Naruto eran los únicos que andaban como "amigos" esto la decepciono un poco, pero se recordó que no iba a dejar que nada arruinase esa noche que iba a pasar junto a su amado rubio.

Naruto llevo a Sakura a comer en un restaurante muy elegante, esto extraño a Sakura, como iba a pagar semejantes gastos Naruto. A ella no le hubiera importado si iban al Ichiraku, después de todo ya hasta le estaba empezando a gustar el ramen.

Pero no se podía quejar, la comida del lugar estaba realmente deliciosa y cenar a solas junto al rubio era mejor de lo que imaginaba, el tonto de Naruto hacia que se divirtiera cada segundo, encontraron miles de temas de qué hablar, fueron conversaciones con sonrisas y sonrojos, definitivamente la compañía del rubio era algo que se había vuelto un necesidad en su vida.

Después de salir del restaurante se dirigieron a los juegos, Naruto jugo "Tira la kunai" y aunque perdió muchas veces no se rindió, al final le dieron un premio por su esfuerzo, dejando que escogiera uno de los tantos peluches que había. El escogió uno de un perro muy parecido a Akamaru. Según lo que recordaba a la pelirosa le gustaban muchos los perros, así que no dudo en dárselo, después de todo lo había escogido para ella.

Sakura se sintió feliz por el regalo de Naruto, le dedico una tierna sonrisa y le dio un "gracias", pero a pesar de todo no pudo dejar de pensar por qué siempre Naruto le daba todo a ella y ella nunca pudo darle nada, ese pensamiento la hizo entristecerse un poco.

-Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- Pronto va a ser medianoche y van a tirar los fuegos artificiales, se dé un lugar en el cual los podremos ver sin problemas, ¿vamos?- pregunta, mientras extiende su mano para que sakura la cogiera

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Sakura, estaba un poco nerviosa pero aun así no iba a dejar escapar ninguna oportunidad que tuviera para estar cerca del rubio, así que sujeto fuertemente su mano, sintiendo como el contacto provoco que su corazón se acelerara.

Llevaban buen rato caminando, Sakura iba como un tomate agarrada de la mano de Naruto, por la oscuridad no se podía notar, pero Naruto iba igual de sonrojado y nervioso que ella.

Habían entrado a un pequeño bosque, Sakura nunca había estado ahí antes, así que observaba detalladamente el panorama en donde iba pasando, hasta que sintió que la mano de Naruto la soltó, inmediatamente volteo a verlo a ver si había ocurrido algo.

-Sakura-chan, ya hemos llegado- dijo sonriendo el rubio, señalando a Sakura la dirección en la que debía de ir.

Sakura se encamino hacia donde el rubio le había señalado, estaba un poco molesta, ella no quería que Naruto soltara su mano aun, pero era obvio que iba a pasar, ni que fueran novios para andar así todo el tiempo.

Sakura seguía hundida es sus pensamientos cuando miro al frente y quedo asombrada, nunca había visto un paisaje tan hermoso en Konoha, era increíblemente bello, no lo podía creer, en verdad había un lugar así en Konoha, ¿cómo nunca lo había visto antes?.

El lugar transmitía un aura tranquilo y pacífico, había un rio que se extendía de la punta de una montaña y terminaba en el otro extremo del pequeños bosque, en él se podía ver el reflejo de una hermosa luna y las brillantes luciérnagas pasaban sobre él, alrededor habían distintas especies de flores y un gran árbol que se encontraba en el en medio de todas las flores, las hojas se movían como si estuvieran bailando gracias al suave viento que soplaba. Era un ambiente perfecto, Sakura supo que había llegado la hora de su confesión.

-Es hermoso- dijo Sakura aun contemplando aquel hermoso paisaje- nunca había visto algo como esto antes.

-Eso pensé yo la primera vez que vine aquí- dijo Naruto mientras recordaba – Cuando entrenaba con Ero-sennin, me encargo una misión, la cual era reunir flores exóticas de Konoha y mientras buscaba fue que por casualidad me topé con este hermoso lugar- continuo- creo que soy la único que sabe de la existencia de este lugar y… quería compartirlo contigo Sakura-chan- Dijo apenado

-Naruto….- susurro Sakura, en verdad Naruto siempre la sorprendía , en ese momento quiso abrazarlo y decirlo lo feliz que la hacía.

Así que decidió que ya era el momento, se preparó, sabía que no iba a ser fácil y mucho menos con sus nervios de punta, pero lo iba hacer, tal vez el mejor regalo que le podía dar a Naruto era su amor a pesar de que este lo llegara a rechazar, ella quería hacerle saber lo importante que era su presencia en su vida.

-Naruto hay algo importante que quiero decirte- dijo mientras comenzaba a sentir como su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido- escúchame atentamente

A Naruto le tomó por sorpresa la seriedad con la que estaba hablando Sakura , acaso había pasado algo, de pronto la luna ilumino a sakura y fue cuando lo noto.

¡¿Como lo había olvidado!? ¡¿Cómo no se había fijado?! ¡Sakura! ¡No había visto el kimono de sakura!, Ni siquiera el cómo venia arreglada, como es que no noto lo bella que estaba hasta ahora ¡Y estaba usando un kimono que tenía su color favorito! ¡Y él no le había dicho nada acerca lo hermosa que se veía!

_¡Eres un Idiota! _– Se decía a sí mismo- ¡¿_cómo es que no le he dicho a sakura-chan lo hermosa que se ve hoy?! Y de seguro se puso ese kimono naranja solo por mí ¡y yo de estúpido ni siquiera lo he notado! Por estar pensando sobre el regalo que le voy dar, ¡no preste atención a lo linda que se puso hoy para mí! ¡De seguro está enojada por eso! ¡Soy un tonto!_

Sakura que aún seguía pensando en cómo comenzar su confesión, se animó a tomar aire y comenzar.

-Buenos veras Naruto…yo- dijo un poco nerviosa Sakura.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan- Interrumpió Naruto

Sakura se quedó extrañada, ¿a que venía ese lo siento?

_¿Lo siento?- _pensaba- ¿_porque me dice lo siento?...- _cuando de pronto se le cruzo algo por la mente- _No será que Naruto… ¡¿será que ya sabe que me voy a declarar?!- _Esa idea la dejo en estado de shock- _No será que aparte de saber que me voy a declarar… ¡¿él me va a rechazar?!- _Sakura se seguía hundiendo en sus pensamientos-¡no_ puede ser! Naruto no me puede rechazar sin dejarme antes decirle mis sentimientos, ¡no! ¡No! ¡No puede, tengo que decirlo!_

-Sakura-chan- continuo Naruto hablando – Lo siento en verdad…. Veras yo…

_-"No estoy interesado en ti ", eso es lo que dirás ¿no?, no, Yo voy a decirte mis sentimientos Naruto Uzumaki, aunque me rechacé tengo que decirlos- _Salía de sus pensamiento a punto de gritar- Naruto Yo-

- Veras olvide decirte lo bella que te ves hoy- dijo Naruto, cortándole la palabra a Sakura. La cual estaba perdida en esos momentos.

_- ¿lo linda que me veo hoy? –_Pensaba sakura**-**¿pero qué…?_ –_ a la kunoichi le tomo tiempo analizar bien las cosas que habían ocurrido en tan pocos segundos.

Fue cuando entendió todo, ella había supuesto mal, Naruto no sabía nada acerca de su declaración y mucho menos la había rechazado, el rubio solo se disculpó por no haberle dicho lo linda que se ve, ¡claro! ¡Eso era! su rubio como siempre la sorprendía con unas cosas.

Y soltó un suspiro, un suspiro que dejaba escapar la grave preocupación que tuvo segundos antes.

-Sakura-chan- siguió el rubio- tú te has puesto un kimono naranja ¿por mi verdad?- la pelirosa al notar lo obvia que fue con lo del kimono la hizo sonrojarse, de seguro Naruto la cree loca- Gracias- Sakura al oír esto vio al rubio, este le dedica la hermosa sonrisa de siempre- No sabes lo feliz que me haces.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que necesitaba oír, ahora ya estaba más que segura, ella debía confesar sus sentimientos, sabía que Naruto sería capaz de comprenderla, así que sin más continuo.

-Naruto- Prosiguió Sakura- No hace falta que te disculpes y gracias por decir esas palabras- le miro con una sonrisa que reflejaba lo feliz que la hizo escuchar aquello- Pero quiero que me dejes seguir con lo que te iba a decir- pidió la pelirosa- Lo que tengo que decir es un poco largo, pero quiero que me escuches atentamente y que no me interrumpas, al final cuando termine te pediré una respuesta y sea cual sea, me la tienes que decir- el rubio asintió y se preparó a escuchar lo que tenía que decir Sakura- Bien, entonces…- la pelirosa para evitar distraerse con los gestos del rubio, fijo su mirada sobre el rio y comenzó a hablar- Naruto, hace años atrás yo estaba enamorada de Sasuke… tu más que nadie debe de saberlo, cuando Sasuke abandono la aldea yo sucumbí en una gran depresión y tu estuviste ahí para ayudarme, después de haberte ignorado y de haberte dado un mal trato- tomo aire y prosiguió- y descaradamente después fui a pedir tu ayuda y tú me la diste a pesar de todo lo que había hecho…. Solo te quería dar gracias por eso y a lo que en realidad quiero llegar es que luego de haber pasado tantos años tú sigues a mi lado- sonrió- Nunca le diste importancia a los errores que cometía y siempre me protegías- voltea a ver el cielo- Naruto, gracias a ti me he dado cuenta de lo que verdaderamente significa amar- Naruto escuchaba atentamente- poco a poco me di cuenta como me hacía feliz el poder ver tu sonrisa, como me hacían falta esos ojos azules que me miraban acogiéndome cada vez que no estabas, como mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que me llamabas "Sakura-chan"- comienza a derramar lágrimas- todas estas cosas me ayudaron a darme cuenta de mis sentimientos….- voltea a ver a Naruto- Uzumaki Naruto… **yo te amo**- sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se sentía con una inmensa tranquilidad y alegría, ya le había confesado todo lo que sentía, ahora ya no sentía esa presión, y podía ser feliz, no importa si no estaba con él, siempre y cuando lo pudiera ver feliz entonces ella también sería feliz.

Naruto se acercó donde Sakura y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la envolvió fuertemente en sus brazos, y la acurruco en su pecho, dándole a sentir una gran calidez.

Sakura no se esperaba esto pero aun así disfruto el abrazo y se acuno aún más dentro de los brazos de Naruto, ese momento era el que tanto deseaba, poder estar así con el parecía un sueño, pero esta vez era realidad.

-Sakura-chan – Hablo Naruto mientras aun la sostenía en su brazos- No sabes lo rápido que late mi corazón en estos momentos, yo siempre te he amado Sakura-chan y nunca dejare de hacerlo- la atrajo con más fuerza hacia su pecho- Para mí tu eres muy importante y estar a tu lado es algo que ya forma parte de mi vida- la soltó para verla de frente

Sakura hizo gesto de reproche, pues no quería que la soltara aun, ella quera seguir atada a ese firme cuerpo que ahora sería suyo, ya que Naruto correspondió a sus sentimientos, definitivamente no había palabra que describiera lo feliz que era en ese momento.

Naruto al ver el gesto de reproche por Sakura rio un poco, de verdad que la traía loca.

-Sakura-chan te he soltado porque quería darte algo, no porque no quisiera estar junto a ti- le dijo a la kunoichi, esta se sonrojo al ver que Naruto se había dado cuenta de sus pensamiento – Mira, te he traído un regalo, espero que te guste- le decía mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo, agarro la mano de sakura y puso el regalo en sus manos.

Sakura rápidamente atrajo sus manos para ver que era y se sorprendió al ver lo que era, era una semilla.

-¿Una semilla…?- pregunto, no entendía porque le daba una semilla.

- Si- dijo Naruto divertido por la expresión confusa que tenía su novia en la cara- es una semilla de un árbol de cerezo- sonrió

-No entiendo… ¿por qué una semilla?- pregunto otra vez la pelirosa

- Pues veras, te explicare ya que parece que no entiendes nada.- se burló de Sakura, esto hizo que ella se molestara y lo golpeara en la cabeza

-Deja de burlarte y explícame- dijo la enojada pelirosa, ese idiota siempre seria idiota.

-Sakura-chan, no tenías por qué golpearme, recuerda que tú me- no pudo terminar por que miro como la pelirosa enfurecía cada vez más-está bien Sakura-chan te diré, pero ya no te enojes ¿sí?

-solo dime- dijo Sakura con un tono aun enojado

- Bien, como sabrás en el festival de la flor a medianoche se regala una flor jurando amor eterno a la persona que amas- Explico Naruto, Sakura sabía muy bien eso pero no entendía en que se relacionaba con la semilla- Pues yo no lo quise hacer de esa manera, y te regalo esta semilla porque esta semilla es como nuestro amor.

-¿ Como así?- Pregunto sakura aun con incógnitas

- A eso voy-prosiguió Naruto- esta es una pequeña semilla, pero si la plantas, la riegas, la cuidas como debe ser, se convertirá en un gran árbol que florecerá- dijo sonriendo- así como nuestro amor Sakura-chan, ahorita nosotros estamos comenzando y el amor que sentimos es una semilla, pero si acogemos este amor y lo llenamos de confianza, felicidad, fidelidad, cariño, respeto, nuestro amor crecerá como esta semilla y se hará grande y fuerte como este futuro árbol- dijo Naruto señalando la semilla.

Sakura ahora entendía, Naruto le dio la semilla como un símbolo de su amor, y tenía razón, su amor es igual que esa pequeña semilla pero crecerá y florecerá. Sakura ahora que entendía todo, no puedo contenerse de la felicidad y se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo del rubio, este la acogió inmediatamente con sus brazos mientras la dejaba acunarse en su pecho.

-Gracias- Susurro sakura- no sabes lo feliz que me siento en este momento.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera contestar, Sakura se separó un poco de él y con su manos atrajo su cara hacia la de ella y presiono sus labios con los de él, fue un toque suave, dulce, tierno e inocente pero ese beso provoco miles de sensaciones para los dos.

Naruto la agarro de la cintura atrayéndola más hacia él, y Sakura enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de Naruto, solo dejando sentir las sensaciones que provocaba el beso, el primero de tantos que vendrían.

Sakura se dio cuenta que pronto seria medianoche así que delicadamente se separó de Naruto, este fue el que esta vez hizo gesto de reproche, quedo insatisfecho, por supuesto él quería más.

Sakura rio y dijo- Naruto tenemos que plantar la semilla ¿recuerdas? Luego podemos continuar- le guiño el ojo mientras lo jalaba con la mano para buscar un lugar en el cual la semilla creciera sin complicaciones.

Cuando por fin lo hallaron comenzaron a plantar la pequeña semilla que pronto sería igual de grande que su amor, ya era medianoche y los fuegos artificiales comenzaban a brillar anunciando el fin del festival.

Pero para Naruto y Sakura esos fuegos artificiales anunciaban el comienzo de una nueva historia, una historia que vivirían los dos juntos, unidos por los lazos del amor.

Fin

…..

¿O no?


	3. Epilogo

**Holis de nuevo~**

**Aquí**** les traigo el epilogo de este mini fic que he escrito, espero les guste^^**

**Si me animo, puede que dentro poco suba una nueva historia.**

******Gracias a darkengel-sora por su favoritos y follow**

******Y a ASUKA02 por sus reviews y favorito, sinceramente no pensé en tener ningún review xD pero me alegra que te haya gustado la historia^^ Siempre trato de mantener el carácter de los personajes, me parece algo muy importante en un fic, espero te guste el epilogo^^ **

**Sin mas, disfruten del capitulo! **

**Epilogo**

La primavera llegaba a Konoha, el sol salía, las flores despertaban de su largo sueño, mientras el viento soplaba suave haciendo un clima fresco y relajante.

Una mañana la pelirosa ojos esmeralda caminaba de un lado a otro en busca de un objeto importante.

-¡¿Donde he dejado mi medicina?!- gritaba con desesperación, puesto que ya había pasado más de una hora buscando y aún no la encontraba.

En ese momento se escuchó abrir la puerta.

-Ya he vuelto Sakura-chan – la voz de Naruto llego a los oídos de Sakura, al parecer el rubio llegaba más temprano a casa.

Naruto entro al salón en donde estaba Sakura, al ver su gesto de cansancio pregunto:

-¿Ha pasado algo Sakura-chan?

-este….pues….- Sakura no estaba muy segura de comentarle a Naruto de que había perdido su medicina, ya que si el rubio se enteraba no le agradaría saber lo irresponsable que fue y no quería un sermón en ese momento.

-Naruto en realidad, he olvidado donde he dejado mi medicina- dijo en voz baja la pelirosa, decidiendo así mejor decirle la verdad que es escondérsela, Naruto era su esposo ahora y sabía que podía confiar en él siempre – la he estado buscando – continuo – pero no la he encontrado- suspiro.

- Sakura- chan, ¿estas segura que has buscado bien? – pregunto el Ojiazul sabía que Sakura últimamente había estado algo olvidadiza – Creo haber visto que la noche anterior la guardaste dentro del mueble del baño.

- ¡Oh! Ahora que lo dices tienes razón, ¡lo había olvidado por completo! - dijo Sakura algo sorprendida, de verdad que estos días había andado algo despistada – He revisado todo menos el baño - suspiro mientras se sentaba en el sofá un poco más aliviada.

- Sakura- chan, ¿has estado agitándote no es cierto? – pregunto Naruto, pero no recibió respuesta, era claro que Sakura había estado agitándose buscando la medicina, esto preocupo a Naruto, ella no podía hacer ese tipo de cosas en su estado- Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te precipites y que tengas más cuidado Sakura-chan, no puedes estar sobre forzándote ¿qué tal que te hubiera pasado algo?

-Naruto, no tienes que preocuparte – dijo Sakura al ver el rostro de angustia que mostraba Uzumaki – No ha pasado nada, me siento un poco cansada eso es todo- sonrió, pero al parecer Naruto aún no estaba convencido y seguía manteniendo un gesto de inquietud.

Sakura se levantó del sofá y se acercó poco a poco a Naruto, cuando estuvo junto al el susurro:

-De verdad Naruto _estamos _bien,no _nos _ha pasado nada, puedes estar tranquilo- dedico una sonrisa para luego depositar un largo beso en la frente de su adorado rubio.

Naruto se sonrojo inmediatamente ante tal gesto, podía ser que llevara años a lado de Sakura-chan pero su corazón aún no se acostumbraba a este tipo de cariños y nunca lo haría, ya que siempre que Sakura estaba junto a él, lo mimaba, lo abrazaba o lo besaba para él era como la primera vez, y su ritmo de circulación aumentaba al igual que los latidos de su ya enloquecido corazón.

Sakura rio al ver el rostro de Naruto, él siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, cada vez que él sonreía, que enfurecía, que entristecía, que se avergonzaba, la hacía enamorarse cada día más de él.

Un día a Sakura se le cruzo una pregunta en su mente, _¿Cuánto ella podría llegar a querer a Naruto?_, pero luego rio, esa pregunta no tenía respuesta y nunca la tendría, ya que ningún número, ni tiempo podría marcar el inmenso amor que ella siente y sentirá por Naruto.

-Sakura-chan –dijo Naruto, sacando de sus pensamientos a la kunoichi – Al parecer hoy estas de buen humor- sonrió

-Supongo que sí, la verdad es que estoy muy feliz, hoy has venido más temprano - comento con una amplia sonrisa.

-Así es- afirmo Naruto-lo había prometido, dije que hoy volvería más temprano a casa para pasar un día entero junto a _ustedes,_ mi hermosa familia.

- Pero en verdad ¿está bien? ¿No tendrás ningún problema con haber salido más temprano hoy?- pregunto un poco preocupada Sakura- Ahora eres el rokudaime hokage, tienes muchas obligaciones y deberes que cumplir.

-Sakura-chan- intervino Naruto-es verdad que ahora tengo muchas obligaciones y deberes, es decir tengo que proteger a toda una aldea, pero por mucho que sea alguien ocupado e importante en la villa, para mí siempre, siempre, lo primero será mi familia- dijo confiadamente Naruto- grábate eso Sakura-chan, _ustedes _son los más importante para mí, además no hace daño tomarse uno días libres ¿no crees?- Sonrió-Por cierto, ¿ya has decidido que haremos el día de hoy?

- Si – respondió Sakura, a decir verdad llevaba planeando por mucho esa salida junto a su familia – Iremos a visitar nuestro árbol de Sakura- termino de decir embozando una gran sonrisa.

Naruto al escuchar la idea de la pelirosa, sonrió ampliamente, definitivamente hoy sería un día especial junto a su esposa y su futuro hijo, que aún estaba dentro de la barriga de Sakura.

* * *

Fue hace 7 meses atrás que Sakura se había dado cuenta que estaba embarazada, la noticia le cayó de impacto, pero la hizo muy, muy feliz el saber que iba a ser mamá y que Naruto y ella formarían una familia.

Naruto al recibir la noticia, al principio no lo lograba creer pero luego reacciono y su corazón se llenó de una inmensa alegría, él iba a ser papá, mucho más que eso él ahora tenía una familia a la cual proteger.

Y ahora, el y Sakura se encontraban sentados a orillas de un rió, viendo un gran árbol de Sakura, el cual años atrás era un pequeña semilla con la cual empezó todo, porque ahí en ese lugar junto a ese árbol, Naruto y Sakura habían empezado una relación y ahora ahí estaban de nuevo, pero ahora Naruto era hokage y esposo de Sakura la ninja medico más fuerte y bella de toda la aldea, más que eso ahora ellos esperaban ansiosamente la llegada de su pequeño hijo, el cual crecería en una familia que le brindaría amor y paz.

- Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio-¿porque no quisiste que nos digieran el sexo de nuestro hijo?

-No lo sé, supongo que quiero que sea una sorpresa, ¿tu no? – Pregunto, a lo que Naruto asintió- pero ya sea una niña o un niño, ya ansió poder tenerlo en mis brazos y poder acunarlo- dijo Sakura mientras que con sus manos tocaba su pequeña barriga.

Naruto se acercó a Sakura y él también puso sus manos encima de su futuro bebe.

-Sakura-chan, al final no hemos decidido que nombre tendrá- dijo Naruto, sin dejar la posición en la que estaban.

- Pues si es niña, habíamos acordado que se llamaría Tsunade- respondió Sakura, tiempo atrás cuando recién se habían dado cuenta de su embarazo, Naruto y Sakura hablaron de los nombres que podría tener su hijo, y acordaron que si era niña se llamaría Tsunade, en honor a la ya difunta quinta hokage, quien fue como una madre para Naruto y Sakura- y con respecto al nombre que tendría si fuera niño, aún no nos ponemos de acuerdo- continuo Sakura recordando las pequeñas discusiones que tuvieron por no estar de acuerdo en el nombre del bebe si fuera niño.

-mmm… ¿qué tal si le ponemos Naruto?- Sugirió el rubio

- No gracias, no quiero que nuestro hijo sea un idiota como tú-dijo Sakura en tono burlón

-Sakura-chan eres muy mala- dijo el rubio reclamando- sabes si alguien te escucharan hablar así de tu guapo esposo, dirían que no me quieres.

- ¿Y quién dijo que te quiero?- dijo Sakura, el corazón de Naruto se detuvo por un momento- Yo no te quiero, Naruto yo te amo- sonrió mientras besaba la punto de la nariz de su, en ese momento atontado esposo.

-Sakura-chan, me has asustado- dijo Naruto con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, de verdad se su corazón se había parado al oír aquello pero luego de aquel beso su corazón reacciono y volvió a latir a mil- no juegues así, sabes que soy un poco ingenuo- decía mientras ponía un gesto de reproche.

- No seas tonto, yo jamás, jamás, te dejare de amar- Dijo sakura mientras ponía su cabeza recostada sobre el hombro del rubio- y aunque seas un tonto, que quede claro que tú eres mi tonto y me gustas tal y como eres, grábate eso- dijo entrelazando su mano con la de Naruto.

- Ehh Sakura-chan desde cuando eres tan posesiva- dijo Naruto en tono juguetón, a decir verdad le gustaba ver actuar a así a Sakura, le parecía gracioso y le hacía sentir que en verdad él es muy importante en su vida. Claro que lo es y siempre lo será.

- Desde que me enamore de ti y decidí que no te compartiría con nadie- dijo Sakura siguiéndole el juego a Naruto, a ella también le gustaba estar así con él, Naruto al igual que ella era muy celoso y eso a ella no le hacía más que sonreír por ver los absurdos celos de su rubio, de verdad era tonto, ella nunca se fijaría en otro que no fuera él.

De pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir una pequeña patadita del bebe.

-¡Naruto! Lo has sentido- dijo sonriendo la pelirosa

-Si-contesto Naruto, ya que no había apartado una de su manos de la barriga de Sakura pudo sentir el pequeño movimiento.

- Al parecer el pequeño ya quiere salir- decía Sakura sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

- Así es- aseguro Naruto- será mejor irnos preparando

- Si- contesto Sakura- Nuestro hijo será muy feliz, será igual de inteligente que su madre e igual de fuerte que su padre, pero sobre todo él será muy amado y crecerá en una cálida y confortable familia.

Naruto no dijo nada, ya que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el pensamiento de Sakura.

Y así los tres se quedaron a orillas de aquel rio, viendo aquel árbol, que muy pronto florecería, ese lugar en el cual empezó todo, y que ahora seguiría siendo un lugar especial para la familia Uzumaki-Haruno.

Naruto abrazo a Sakura y juntos se recostaron sobre el tallo de aquel fuerte árbol, una tranquilidad giraba a su alrededor, la felicidad les invadía, sus corazones descansaban pues ahora ya no había nada que les atormentara. Ahora estaban juntos, el fruto de su amor pronto iba a nacer, y de seguro vendrían muchos, muchos más, pero sobre todo ellos podían descansar en tan inmensa paz porque sabían que su amor perduraría para toda la eternidad.

FIN

¿Reviews?


End file.
